Summer school
by The rebbellion
Summary: Koaru,Naruto,Hinata and Samui end up in summer school each of them have a crush on someone and a lot of problems are caused by it. Like out of anger (forced love making) see what happen in Summer school


My name is Hinata.

Math isn't my thing.

I'm terrible at it.

because I failed in math I ended up going to summer school.

To help me with this problem.

So basically my mom signed me up and every weekday I went.

It would really help for the finally I would have next school year.

So I was going at my school.

It wasn't really far away from my house...but you know I would do it another month because of my mom.

It started late at night like 8 to 1 in the morning.

But god when you left that place you felt smarter every day.

I had a teacher named Tsunade or something...and she really didn't like teens and she was a collage professor who came to my school for some extra money.

anyway one day I went to class...it was a pretty small class but it had the hottest guy in school there.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He sat way up front and I sat in the back with Koaru...some bulky guy who was friends with Naruto.

But anyway there was only fourteen of us in the class.

The teacher acted like a pretty nice person and she stared at Koaru constantly or time to time.

But she was really cool.

It was a pretty good time.

But this day this one day something happened.

that made me most uncomfortable sitting in the back of the room.

I sit besides two people.

Samui and Koaru.

It's said he's crushing on her.

and they both are virgins...I think.

I was sitting in the back teacher babbling about math.

And Koaru to the left of me.

he always sat next to the door so he was the first one out the back door that lead to the hallway.

He was flitching around a lot.

I didn't look at him though and Samui to seemed to have her eyes on something towards him.

He was there.

In his seat.

Flitching.

I kept looking forward silently.

In the corner of my eye I could still see movement.

a strange hand movement that made me worry.

didn't know if he was scratching himself or something but again I kept looking forward.

Then I totally zoned out from what the teacher was saying and I ended up looking left.

he was Masturbating...jerking his hard cock off next to his crush.

he was going fast and I felt so uncomfortable.

Samui inched over and reached out for his cock and started jerking it herself.

(their desks were next to each other.)

I was think she was going to suck his dick for a few minutes as she jerked him off.

He was jerking off to get her attention...I think.

you know Koaru was breath mightly hard and Samui had was plumping really fast and my heart was racing.

I don't know what to do when I see pre cum drip from his dick.

Telling the teacher would be mighty awkward and Samui would get pissed.

I rush to turn my head forward but the sound made me zone out even more.

I ended up being the first one to notice this until Tsunade stared at them for a moment and continued her lesson.

Soon the lesson was over and the two left together I stared at them uncomfortably as they did.

I was sure they were going to have sex or something.

(Koaru P.O.V)

I was nervous that the Hinata girl who was staring at us would confront us and use what she saw to...blackmail us to do it again like my teacher when I was a freshmen.

It wasn't my fault!

She was wearing some perfume that made me weak.

I blacked out.

before I knew it I was jerking off.

but my erection never went away.

Now my dick is throbbing to get inside Samui.

Damn it.

We stopped in the center of the hallway and her finger pressed against my dick.

"Lets 'Study' some time"she said.

I nod and we exchanged numbers.

she waved at me before she left.

Tomorrow come and she doesn't show up.

I sigh and the teacher glances at me before turning back to the white board.

I shiver.

Soon class was over and I walk out of the classroom with a sigh of relief on my face till I hear a female voice come behind me.

"Hey" I turned and it was Samui.

"hey" I mutter and she smiles which was kind of rare...I guess she really didn't want to be here.

"are you a virgin?" she asks me and I nod.

"Well...okay" she said leaving and I'm sure she lost interest in me.

Until it was the weekend.

she called me.

"what's you doing?" she said.

"nothing" I replied.

"I'll come over and we can 'study'..." she said.

I gave her my address and she was there in about six minutes.

I open the door and she didn't bring books or anything.

So we went up to my room and started talking.

I said something stupid I guess and she disagreed with me.

she poked me and I poked her back.

Next thing were wrestling.

we were making a lot of noise so I kept my door open to make sure my family didn't think I was having sex.

I guess it didn't work.

every time I passed my dad late night to get a midnight snack or something he high fived me.

After doing the same thing for a month Samui starts showing up on a daily schedule.

Every Saturday and Sunday same time she was here in my room.

then I got a call from her late Saturday night about 8 something.

"What you doing right now" she said

"nothing my parents aren't home right now so..." I replied

she hung up and six minutes later someone was knocking on my door.

Soon as I opened my door she just tackles me and were wrestling on the ground.

I close the door with my foot and some how we rolled up the stair to my room.

One of the hottest girls in school is pinning me right now.

we wrestle for a straight hour and a half.

it's pitch black in my room no lights not Tv just black.

as were rolling around her tongue grazes my neck.

"was that a warning shot?" I mutter.

I'll pin her then she'll pin me in the darkness.

then she licks my neck a second time.

I pin her then put my palm on her face and turned her head exposing the whole side of her neck I brushes along her neck.

Her nails dig into my back I can hear her toes curl into my rug.

After a while I was sure we were going to have hardcore sex and she would steal my V-card.

(virginity)

After ten minutes of moaning and necking I go in for the kiss.

as our lips touch instantly her tongue wraps around mine and I can feel my dick grow hard as her breast presses against my chest and we make out.

I bite her neck as she pulls on my sweat pants my dick was throbbing from the sexy foreplay that was happening and now I was ready to give up my Virginity.

on the floor of my room.

she started nibbling on my ear and rubbing my cock.

She searched her bag as I lifted her shirt and repeatedly kissed her stomach.

"what size are you" she finally murmurs.

"um...medium" I replied she handed me long strip of condoms.

"we can go as many times" she mutters and I smile and I rip one off and place it next to me before I pulled her jeans off.

just after I remove her thong and I feel a warm liquid drip onto my dick.

I shrug and pull my sweat pants under my throbbing hard cock and put on the condom.

for a moment a hear a little pop but I don't really care.

without a second to spare I plump into her as fast as I could and she let out the sexiest moan I've ever heard.

like really.

I've only fingered one or two girls I know but that was sexy.

as I thrust in and out of her tight and wet pussy...I can help but make things more sexy for her.

she starts making commands like choke me or pull my hair and I kind of start liking it until I felt that load coming on.

As I bite her neck I'm sure I gave her a hickey until she starts grabbing my hair and wrapping her legs around my waist.

I am destroying her.

mostly cause I have a big cock or I can foreplay really well.

I hear the slapping of our skin and the wetness of her pussy.

she grabbed her hips that shifted as if she was trying make herself more comfortable.

with out a minute I pull my cock out of her and pull off my condom before she could zoom back to her real self and I continued on thrusting in and out of her nibbling on her neck and her digging her nails in my back.

I bite her neck as my cum filled her.

she didn't notice until she was dressing.

I love my life.


End file.
